Happy Birthday Lindsey
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: A spin-off of one of my sisters stories. This is another NealxLindsey story.Rated M for later chapters.


**Just an idea I had the other day and HAD to type up.**

I flopped down onto the couch, wiping my hands off on my jeans, the blood staining the torn blue denim. They were old anyway. I sighed laying back and pulling my jacket over my shoulders and trying to get to sleep. The others collapsed on their beds quickly drifting off as well.

_You know I hate you sleeping on the couch_.

_Hello, love_

_You should get your own room_

_I'll be okay_

There was a silence for a moment.

_You are a Queen_

_And your wife…I know I should be taking care of myself like a Queen and you're wife would and or should but my job just doesn't really allow much for it._

_I don't want you to be taking unnecessary risks like that._

_I can handle myself._

_I know…I just worry. _

_You are like a mother hen._

_I have lost one woman I love to carelessness and I do not want to lose you… not like I lost Kate._

_I love you, too, Neal._

_Be safe._

_You too._

My mind was silenced. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep only to be woken by a wolf pawing at the window over my head.

"Mnnn. Not. Happening," I groaned, getting up and walking outside, kneeling to face the wolf. There was a note tied to his neck. I pulled it loose and patted the wolf. I was a mikokai, a half demon, half druid. As a druid I am a friend to the forest. My element is Earth as opposed to my sisters of Fire and Water.

As an elemental of Earth, I am friends with all animals. The wolf licked my hand before trotting off into the woods. I glanced at the note in my hand. It was addressed to me from Aunt Isla, my mother's sister.

My darling niece,

We are soon to be at the ports in New York. It is soon to be your birthday, though I don't suspect you remember it as you have been fighting to live for most of your life. We will meet you at the manor purchased for us by the Scottish, Irish, and British embassies. Namely for you. We do not expect to see you soon as we know you are busy. But we hope to see you soon, dearest, for your birthday ball.

All my Love,

Grand Duchess Isla McCord

A ball…great… just what I bloody need. I groaned and went back inside flopping onto my couch again and finally drifting off.

000

"So where are we going next?" Sam asked the next morning.

"We need to go to New York," I said.

"Again? You are you missing you're, hubby?" Dean asked, smirking. I raised my hand to slap him but Jessica's glare stopped me.

"No," I gritted out, "Neal got tickets to a Yankees game for you guys."

"YES!" the boys shouted.

"And Aunt Isla sent me a letter. I have a new house in New York, a mansion that Isla says the embassies' paid for it for me. I don't rightly know why but…it's my birthday soon and the druids have planned a ball for me because I am their Queen."

"YES!" came the girls shout. They gave a high five before rushing out to the car. All of them…except me. I was baggage girl.

"Come on, Lindsey!"

"I am crowned Queen of the druids and I somehow go from clan leader to bellhop. Someone explain THAT to me," I grumbled to myself as I threw the bags on top of the false bottom of the Impala.

000

When we got to New York the guys dropped me off at Neal's where I grabbed my bag and started upstairs to see my love.

I knocked on the door to his room as if I didn't belong. There was a call of 'one minute' on the other side of the door and the shuffle of something…rather suspicious.

Probably some sculpture or something, as since we were bonded we could never be with another person again. Not just from our protector/protectorate link but from the mate mark I bit into his shoulder our first time together. Suddenly he opened the door, his face lighting up when he saw me.

"Lindsey, you didn't tell me you were coming," he said.

"I wanted to surprise you," I said smiling. "The druids are having a ball for my birthday, and it was near here so… would you like to go with me?"

"Hmm I don't know…I kind of had plans that night," he said with a cocky smirk. I popped him friendly like on the arm and smiled.

"So you would rather hang out with Mozzie than go to a high class ritzy ball on the arm of the Queen herself?" I asked jovially.

"I never said that," he replied, pulling my waist to him, "I just said I had plans." I smiled.

"Mnn I like the sound of that."

"Thought you might."

He leaned his lips down against mine, letting me relish one of his wonderful kisses. I loved kissing him but we rarely got to do it as something seemed to always interrupt.

"So what exactly are we doing to ditch my birthday ball?" I asked eager to hear of this plan that was getting me out of it.

"I never said we were ditching."

I looked up at him confused. He winked at me. I knew that look. He had a viciously naughty plan brewing in his mind.

I groaned, "Oh no."

"Oh yes," he smirked.

**Oh hell what can he possibly have planned?**


End file.
